The course of my life
by Ikkyou
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi have already reached 30 years old and have lead the vongola to a new light but his famiglia has started their own family but Tsuna is not in the picture. So what is he gonna do now? with lots of troubles awaits him.slight shn.ai,gndrbend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

xxx Saturday 11.57pm xxx

Tomorrow is Sunday meaning a off day for our vongola don that is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had enough of those stinking paperwork that he had to sign so he had to beg Reborn to give him a day off wich he successfully did it with lotsa help from the other guardians as well exception Hibari and Mukuro.

So he was planning to sleep the entire day off. But sadly as you know Reborn had always other plans for him.

xxx Later That Day xxx

"He already reached his thirties.. he need to find someone suitable for him !" A man with swirling sideburns and a fedora hat yelled and slammed his hand on the poor table. All the occupants tensed sensing the murderous aura surrounding the hitman.

If you didn't know the vongola family is currently in a secret meeting that they had made without noticing the brunette. The meeting started because the vongola in need the next heir, it's not like the vongola is in a pinch or something but they know as they keep aging their abilities will decreasing and one day they need someone who will takeover their duties. Especially the sky..

Even the two most sadistic guardians is worrying their ass off about it, because of their sadist nature they look as if they doesn't care at all but as age catching up with them they mature a bit... just a bit and finally can think more normally, yes in normal mean they don't try to kill each other every time they meet but still once in a while they fight just to release some stress.

xxx

"Lawn-head how your sister relationship with tenth progressing?" Gokudera ask out of blue. Gokudera Hayato have finally mellow out as you can see yourself he isn't shot tempered much but he still snapped once in a while though because he can't really get rid the habit totally.

Ryohei shake his head and cross his arms at his chest "Tsuna.. he.. extremely reject Kyoko.." That statement wasn't in Gokudera calculation though he knew why his Tenth would reject the idea being a relationship with a normal citizen would bring nothing but chaos, assassins, kidnappers and many more will come out but..

"Maa, maa.. I'm sure we will think of something.." Yamamoto try to loosen the tensed atmosphere a bit but got interrupt as the meeting door room burst open and revealing the person who'd they been talking about, they froze on their seats and hopefully the brunette didn't hear what they had been yapping just now.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had grown so much especially from a kid who'd always running around in his boxer and yelled 'doing something with his dying will' or some sort to a charming and charismatic boss of the vongola.

Reborn really proud of his master piece and he ain't gonna let his master piece just be a history he need to keep leading him forward and that is why he doing this stupid meeting right now. Reborn have a new bond for his student that is (not what you think) a feeling that he never thought he would have or felt as a hitman.. a feeling as parents. (a sadistic and demonic kinda parents)

xxx

Silence still reigned the whole room as they stare at their sleepy boss and their sleepy boss stare back at them without utter a word now that strange they gulp as if waiting for something to burst they wait and wait that felt as if it would go on for eternity until...

"UWAAAAAA ! ! !" A loud wail interrupt their staring contest as they tore their gaze towards the brunette arms. A five year old girl with a hairstyle that eerily resembles Hibari but longer, gripping Tsuna's hair for comfort "Ririshii calm down your papa is there see?" Tsuna said softly as he point his finger at Lambo. What? You wouldn't possibly think that Hibari's.. right? So coughcough anyway Ririshii stop her wailing and choose to look at where Tsuna finger point as she stare with her big emerald eyes and quickly jump down, running towards Lambo who look annoyed.

He scratch the back of his head as he pick her up and about to walk out of the meeting room but he stop mildly.  
"Tsuna-nii where's I-pin?" He ask in his bored tone.

"She in the kitchen with the others" When Tsuna said others meaning his other guardians wife are busy with something.

"Oh, that's why chrome isn't here.. she must be busy than the others right Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded in agreement he quickly ushered the kids who hiding behind him to their own fathers. Yamamoto wave his hand and receive a small smile from his boy.

His name is Ikkyou he have blond hair and black eyes, yes blond. Yamamoto found his soulmate in one of his mission, she's a quite person but beautiful nonetheless. Takeshi's son resembles their mother more than his father.

"Arashi?" Gokudera voice out. A ten year old boy pop his head out while his hand still gripping Tsuna's Pj's. His hair short unlike Gokudera, Arashii hairstyle more like Yamamoto and Ryohei combined sort of. His big hazel eye stare at his dad for a second and a grinned pasted on his face as he jump at his dad.

"Dad !" He shout gleefully, shocking isn't it? because his son doesn't act like him at all, his persona more like his mother Haru yes double shocked. Don't ask what happen full with tears and screams so end of that back to the story.

"kurie/shon" The two sadistic guardians shot a glare to each other but their sons is tolerable with each other wich is good in Tsuna opinions less paperwork and less damage for his part because those boys share a mother yes if you pay a bit attention on what Takeshi said you might know who is it. The marriage defy logic but whatever if they happy who is he to interfere.

Kurie have black hair that looks like Hibari and he have deep violet eyes. While Shon is a mini duplicate of Mukuro needles to say he wear a contact on his other eye just to look like his father. The oldest out of them is Kyoku (no is not Kyoko ) He have short spiky dark brown hair and silver eyes he grinned as he walk casually to his father.

xxx

As for Tsuna watch the happy atmosphere with a longing smile. A heart wrenching smile, he wonder if he still have a place on his guardians heart . The scene look so.. so.. peace and happy but it's a place where his character will be left out. Someday he need to let them go and that someday is nearer by the second.

Tsuna slap himself mentally as he lowered his head and his long bangs covering half of his face. If he have accepted Kyoko confession he'll be with them in this happy atmosphere but.. he can't be selfish Kyoko have a bright future ahead of her. He doesn't want to be the one who'd be only a obstacle for her to achieve her goal whatever her goal is.

Tsuna scratch the back of his head and about walk away but then he notice why did almost all of his guardians in the meeting room in the first place he look at the grandfather clock and his eyes got big as dinner plate its almost 3 in the morning what the heck did his guardians do in this godly hours.

He doesn't know if he should interrupt them or not but he choose not to since the kids hardly have anytime with their fathers because of the non-stop missions they had so he like to give them all a chances to have family times he doesn't want the kids have a father like he had once but he still love his father now more or less. As he walk away smiling to himself wondering what its look like if he have a son or a daughter.. that would be nice.. a nice thought indeed.. still smiling to himself.

But that just a wishful thinking.

xxx

Because all of Tsuna's guardians are busy handling their own kids they didn't notice that the brunette had gone back to his room and something is following their important friend as their troubles awaits them.

But Reborn have been sharp since the first step Tsuna took and enter the room he saw a dejection on his eyes, then a sad smile pasted on his face he look back at Tsuna's guardians tilting his fedora hat knowing what his baka student have in mind he strode out of the room without a second glance at the guardians.

xxx

"Huh? where Tsuna and Reborn go?" Takeshi the one who'd first notice their friends absence. The other guardians finally realize that they had been to busy to notice it. Somehow they feel a bit guilty towards their friend but brush the thought off.

"Ne, ne Takeshi-Ojisan can we go play baseball tomorrow?" Arashi ask in a cheerful tone forgetting that he was about to pass out just now. Takeshi scratch the back of his head and laugh. "Sorry kid tomorrow is a special day for all of us" He said grinning.

"ah, so Hayato-Ojisan couldn't teach me piano either is that correct?" Ikkyou said expressionlessly like usual Ikkyou have this habit he would only show his expression to his mother,father, the kids and Tsunayoshi-jisan because of this the other guardians really hard to know if he happy or sad or even angry cause his face would remain the same.

xxx

But what really make the kids curious is what so special about tomorrow.

xxx In Tsuna Room xxx

...

...

...

That's it he couldn't sleep ! His Hyper Intuition is nagging him to not lowered his guard, he is so tired he could be rolling on the dirt for all he care but he couldn't risk his family safety now could he. So he choose to wonder around in the mansion for a while.

But the idea quickly vanished from his head when somebody grab both of his wrist and his ankle. He quickly activate his HDWM and about to punch at whoever the guy is but what he saw is only one person standing there in his room.. the room is dark so only the moon is his light to identified the person, it showed the person wearing a black cloak.. while the cloak hood hiding half of his face and revealing a sick grinned.

He look at his wrist and ankle are being grabbed by vines '_So the guy is a illusionist that's why he could easily got trough the guards.. but wich fa..' _"AAAAARRRHH !" Tsuna felt a sharp pain at his back it felt as if the guy is injecting something in his body and that something is bad news.

'_This is bad, this is so bad ! I need to call them !' _

"Heh, like they'll come and save you" The cloak guy said in his sickening sweet deep voice.

"What do you want with me.." Tsuna ask while panting he feel so weak all of sudden this is so not his day. His thirty for god sake and he still careless in the enemy hands if Reborn ever find out about this he will re-do his hell-ish training like he was teenager but the thing is his old now !

"Oh.. nothing just want to know if you a good experiment material"

"wha..what kinda.. experi.. experiment your talking ab.. about?"

"ah.. how tempting to see you panting like this.."

"you sick !" Tsuna hissed in annoyance

"whoa, whao there.. relax.. I'm just doing my job.. but your a rare specimen indeed.."

"Tell me.. wha.. what is it.. the stu.. stuff you just injected it.. in me" Tsuna make a pain expression that the cloak guy stunned for a moment but regain back his composed and choose to stare not to answer.

".."

"please"

The cloak guy gritted his teeth and throw a syringe fill with red like black liquid in it. Tsuna's eyes widen at the thing, this is why he hate needles. Before he know it he already pass out, the pain overwhelm him to much for Tsuna to stay conscious.

Before his body could fall on the hard cold marble floor the cloak guy swiftly catch him and put him back on his bed. He sigh this job is not for him.

"are you.. really thirty.." The cloak guy voice echoed the room his sickening voice had change to a normal one. The cloak guy pat Tsuna on the head then mutter out a sorry. He heard a footsteps and quickly vanishing himself to who-knows-where.

xxx Somewhere in forest xxx

The guy opened the hood of his cloak reveal his face fully. The moon light shone the guy face he have deep blue eyes looking bored into the vongola mansion and messy black hair blowing by the wind he judging by the look he just reached his twenties.

Beep Beep

He eyes sharpened and but answer the call nonetheless.

"Yes?" He answered in a cold voice that rival Reborn's one.

"Did you finish your job?" The mysterious voice ask.

"Yes sir"

"Hahahaha, good good.. of course it'll be easy if a professional like you do it"

"..."

"Well the payment is waiting for you Sei"

"Thank you"

"You doesn't sound so excited, why is that?"

"hmm.. can we make another deal?"

"yes, yes of course only for you"

He grinned

xxx

_A brunette walking oh so happily while holding two tickets for movies it's the newest movies called battleship and he was sure his right hand man would love to watch it with him. Oh how long he haven't hang out with his so called right hand man this bring back so many nostalgic memories._

_Ah, the memories when his teenage days. Yup this is so worth it he wanted to get the ticket without any help from the vongola so he need to wait for 3 hours to finally get his hand on this tickets. He secretly make today a day off for his right-hand-man and cancel all his mission (without his knowing that is) and some mission is needed to be handed right away he personally do it for him even though it would possibly cost him his life._

_But hey the mission bring back his bad ass attitude again, he grinned while thinking how fun doing a mission, but it'll be tiring if he do it non-stop like his guardians. he haven't do anything adventure related work since he accepted his role as the boss. He sigh in adventure he doesn't mean fighting and other related stuff but in Gokudera case it most likely finding some clue or some sort it's like a treasure hunting yup that was fun._

_As he was lost in thought he heard a familiar voice echoed through the hall he was in. He lighten up as he was confirm the voice is from his right-hand-man he was about to run to him but his hyper intuition saying he should back away and leave him alone for now but he doesn't see any harm in it to just hear what're they talking about right?_

_"C'mon Hayato today is your day off.. we haven't spend time together for a long time and.. Arashi want to play with his father to.." Tsuna recognize the voice it's Haru's and it sound so.. so.. desperate.. he gulp as he hold tightly at the tickets._

_"Hye guys.." Tsuna greet them out of the blue both of them almost jump in surprise. Haru gripped Gokudera shirt and Tsuna could see that it's obvious Haru want to spend time with her husband. He sigh mentally he sure will regret doing this._

_"I see Hayato is free today" Tsuna bring the topic up as he smile genuinely at them. Haru quickly tensed up and gripping Gokudera shirt event tighter you could tell easily because the shirt is more wrinklier than before._

_Tsuna wave his hand in good nature way and grinned "hye, hye how about y'guys go on a date or something c'mon I could babysit Arashi for today" 'because I've nothing to do anyway' They both blush furiously red even redder than G hair oh wait no G's hair is pink._

_"B-b-but are you sure Juudaime?" Gokudera stutter out. Tsuna nodded while a grinned still pasted on his face. He can see Haru loosen up the gripped a bit. Tsuna quickly ushered them out of the mansion before they could retaliate._

_He sigh in defeat he wish he was stronger but right now he was trembling so much he was so scared the look they gave him is.. is.. so foreign.. they look like stranger to him. He wasn't sure if the time had already come to finally.. finally let his friends go.._

xxx

His eyes shot open, he was sweating like no tomorrow and he felt so hard to breath did he catch a fever again? Since the day Tsuna secretly gave Hayato a day off he also did the same to his other guardians except he quickly found out when he gave Mukuro and Chrome day off after the day he also need to gave Hibari and Chrome day off wich lead him to double-double the work.

But his body couldn't hold that much of work and way pass his limits lead him to a nagging Reborn with raining bullets for punishment. He haven't do that for ages and his back is killing him after the incident Reborn said to him if he ever need a day off or giving people a day off, Tsuna need to tell him then gave him a solid reason why is (put name here) want a day off and so on.

xxx Sunday 8.33am xxx

Tsuna eyes went wide as he look at the time, his face screams dead and he was late ! Late for breakfast and.. and.. Oh wait no.. today is 'that' day so Reborn surely wouldn't mind about him since he is busy himself. Tsuna decide to snuggle with his pillow and rest for the whole day !

xxx Somewhere In the mansion xxx

"Ne,ne Ikky-kun where'd our mom and dad go?" Arashi ask

"They went dating" Ikkyou answered and sounded that he doesn't even bother what in a world 'dating' is

"Haha, yup, yup so we need to be extremely good when they're not here" Said the oldest out of them Kyoku

"Okay then ! Oh ! Kyo-kun where'd Kurei-kun, Sho-kun and Rishii-chan go?"

"Hmmm, Kurei and Shon said something about playing a prank on Ririshii or something"

Ikkyou ear perked up as he about to ask more but they'd already hear Ririshii loud wailing yup the two sadist have made their move. Ikkyou quickly run up to the other kids and about to ask what the heck they both do to their youngest siblings but apparently they just change Ririshii candy to a spicy candy and now the little girl is spitting fire out of her mouth !

xxx

As the six of them running around the mansion but nothing perked up their interest much, they turned a corner then stumble upon an old looking door that begging them to open it. Kurei and Shon the one who'd open it with the help Kyoku that is. The three of them finally opened the door.

The door reveal nothing but stuff lotsa lotsa of stuff for them it's like treasure most of them find what most likely they'd like.

Arashi found some baseball stuff and old game console,

Ikkyou found history books about old tales and legends and some music sheet ,

Kyoku found some old boxing glove and some books about boxing tips and tricks,

Kurei found a weird arm band and old tonfa the stuff really make him feel like himself and a book about discipline or something,

while Shon found a small trident like his father and old eye patch he would love to wear this thing but then he wouldn't be like his father but his father hate Kurei's father but shon doesn't hate Kurei cause they born at the same time wich Shon older by 3 seconds they'd share almost everything together so he decide to wear the eye patch he know his father love his mother so he doesn't need to worry much.

While Ririshii look at her brothers in envy each of them have something from this treasure room she wanted something too, but nothing in here she'd like they have dresses but her brothers doesn't wear them they say it's for girls but Ririshii look at her mother is a girl but her mother doesn't wear dresses (well not often anyway) she found an old martial artist gyoza-bun Technic book with pictures this could be cool and...

"LOOK GUYS ! I'VE FOUND A TOY BAZOOKA !"

She shout in glee all her brothers look at the pink bazooka with awe even the color is pink it's still bazooka mean it's perfect for her and she even find the coolest treasure there is she felt really proud of herself.

xxx

They finally settle in their room next to their beloved Oji-chan. The maids said that Tsunayoshi-ji-chan caught a cold so they need to be very quite while playing their treasures.

xxx 30 minutes later xxx

"we're back ! Ikkyou?" Takeshi shout and opened their suppose to be play room but found none of them are there the parents began to panic but Hayato calm them down and ask the maids where'd they last saw the kids.

The maids only giggle and said "somewhere safe.." Chrome suggest we search them at the boss room because she always felt safe when she with boss or Mukuro or Hibari

and.. guess what? Chrome was right all of them sleeping their heads of without a care in a world. But the peaceful moment ended when Tsuna started to moan painfully. His face look so wreck ! The kids shot up and started organizing a routine while the adults still stunned the brunette already had calm down and smile with his half open eye lids.

The kids blushes madly and try to hide it with whatever they trying to do. while the adults could only cover their faces if They hadn't married yet they'd sure each of them had already trying to hit on their boss. Ririshii suddenly got a question at her papa.

"papa.."

"huh? oh hye rishii what're you doing?"

"helping the others to help Tsuna-nii get better.." she pipe up

"Tsuna-nii? why'd you called him that?"

"cause Tsuna-nii doesn't looked like Oji-chan he even doesn't have wrinkles yet ! I've see how oji-chan looks like he really old it's in Kurei-nii discipline rule book !"

'_Why does it sound so familiar...' _The guardians was thinking the same thing.

"and ! and ! I've found a toy bazooka !" She exclaimed happily before everyone eyes nearly dropped to the floor the bazooka slip of her hands and heading towards.. NOOOOOOOOOO ! ! Almost all the guardians screaming their heads of and tried to catch it before it sucked their friend into it but sadly the time suddenly moving slower than usual but the bazooka.

POOF

The adults paled and the kid started to cry.

xxx In a long long long time ago xxx

"Giotto ! Come back here ! don't you dare.."

POOF

* * *

Oh LOL so long i didn't know it turned to be this long so anyway I hope i didn't bored y'guys to death. I've just wanted to try how'd Tsuna life turned out when all his friend is married and already have children and he still single _ but the real story finally begins here but not in this chapter xC

Arashi = Storm

Ikkyou = Fun

Kyoku = Music/song/tune/whatever related to it

Kurei-Shon = Creation

Ririshii = brave


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so not happening to me ! ! " Tsuna scream to the top of his lungs, he really wish this is only one of his sick dream he can't handle if something unexpected occur to him especially when his can't even move his limb how the heck he gonna protect himself. He doesn't want to die yet this is so pathetic his the boss for god sake ! If Reborn ever hear this he was sure the devil would smirk.

POOF

Tsuna blink for a couple of times as he look around panting and sweating, he was in a forest and there a lot of people wearing cloak surrounding him and he was sure that those guys are staring him like hungry wolves but his to damn weak right now. Age already catching with him but his not gonna be beaten so easily. He doesn't need to waste his energy to use his HDWM to beat this buffoons.

xxx A few minutes later xxx

Tsuna had gone out the forest leaving those buffoons there and now panting like crazy and his mind are going blank if someone are gonna attack him again he was sure they'd succeed. '_Those guys why is it they attacked random people.._' his soon found out the answered when he arrive at a small town.

Wich is weird for him. He recognize this town is supposed to be in Italy did his older self take a vacation in the forest or something that's even weirder why the heck he want to take a vacation in a forest but what've been bugging him more is the town.. it look somehow.. how'd he say this... new?

'_Wait, new? The town can't be new.._' His face turned pale. '_Oh no, no, no.. please don't tell me.. no ! this can't be.._' He pray for god out there hopefully his wrong hopefully whatever his thinking is wrong. '_Oh ! Kamisama please tell me this is not what I think this is ! !_'

He walk around the town confirming his guess ignoring the stare, his hyper intuition have been nagging since he woke up and he can't get rid this bad bad feeling.

Thump Thump

He look at the sky hopefully it could calm him down, he frown deepened the sky make him feel more uneasy than before '_The sky.. is __dark_'

Thump Thump

He look at the town's people, all of them wear cloak hiding their faces as if scared to be recognize great that's mean he stand out or look out of place here. As he continue his aimless walk He heard lots of murmurs and whispering and he was sure it's about him.

Thump Thump

He fall to his knees trembling he heard gasped form the town's people but he was sure the people here is to scared to help him. He doesn't have energy left in him to even stand.

Thump Thump

But if he stay like this he was sure those cloak guys from before would beat the crap out of him, that's why he can't just sit here he need to find a good place where he can rest.

Thump Thump

While using a wall for support he stand up and keep walking '_Ugghh.. This is not good_' He chest feel like it would burst, he's tired, he's sweating like a pig, he's panting like fish out of water, he feel he's body temperature is rising like hell, he doesn't know anyone here, no family, no friends, no Reborn to nag him and told him how careless or dame he is.

Thump Thump

He slap himself mentally and think he's thirty now he can't act like when he was a kid but he feel out of place here, he feel like a stranger here, the place is so foreign to him and he was sure that he that he'd been here more than five minutes. This isn't good that's mean he can't go back to his own time, he want to go home damn it !

"AAAAAAHHH !" A scream bring him back from his thought he quickly look around to find where'd the scream came from but what shocked him is the town's people seems to ignored it. He can see some of them choose to stand there hoping to stop the scream.

"Someone.. please.. h-help me.." He look at his back he found a woman wearing a beautiful pink silk cloak but sadly the cloak have been decorated by the woman's red blood. Her face is wreck with bruises and cuts her bloods is dripping every corner of her body, next to her standing another cloak guy.

He recognize those cloak it's the same cloak like those buffoons in the forest but this one look more expensive. The cloak guy just grinning there stepping on the woman's hand making her scream more painful.

'_Bastard!_' What stabbed Tsuna in the heart is because the woman looks like Takeshi wife. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. '_Why is it they didn't do anything to help her!_'

"please.. anyone.."She voice out pleading to the town's people.

"..."

"h-help me.." The woman voice became hoarse she reached out her trembling hand.

"..."

"s..s..save me.." She'd sound so desperate.

"..."

'_That's it_ !' He had enough of this! It's ridiculous! He see nothing wrong to help her ! why is it they just stand there hoping, wishing for something to come if they didn't do anything how could they help her ! As if standing there could help her out ! She's in pain for god sake !

Tsuna was about to ignored his own pain and bet his life to save the woman from the blue cloak bastard but got interrupt by a small hand who'd gripped his shirt tightly. He look at the owner of the hand found a kid about 6 or so trembling holding his shirt.

He tilt his head in confusion and ask the kid to let go his shirt but the kid shake is head in disapprovement he can see the kid really doesn't want him to make any move to save the woman and his hyper intuition saying the same thing.

He gritted his teeth he know his chance is low but..

..

..

..

He sighed in defeat he doesn't know why but he have a feeling he need to hug the kid. His body move by it self and unconsciously do what he's feeling told him, Tsuna heard a small shocked gasped came from the kid.

He tighten his hug when he heard a stab and a scarily pain scream. This is so wrong, so wrong. He could only pursed his lips till bleed this pain is nothing to compare what the town's have felt. He heard a sobbing from the kid the kid hold tightly at him searching for comfort he had the feeling that the woman is the kid's mother.

"Hahahaha.. that's what you'd deserve when you tried run away.. heh, let's go men" The blue cloak guy said while spitting at the woman's body. Then lots of other cloak guys appear out of nowhere. So that's why his hyper intuition acting up he have backup, if he doesn't have the damn fever he was sure he can beat those ba"AAARRHHH !"

xxx Somewhere xxx

"Brat ! where'd you got those stinking smoke bomb !"

A man look in his early twenties with chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looks similar to a Storm Flame. He is now chasing a teen with light green hair and also has a small tattoo that look like black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye.

"Whaaaaa G! IDUNNOIFOUNDITINGIOTTOROOM !" He shouted still running away from the raging man.

"Look what've you done brat ! Giotto had manage to run away from those fucking paperworks !" The raging man still chasing the teen.

"!"

The raging man stop while the teen is panting backing away slowly before the raging man..

"GIOTTO ! ! !"

"Let pray for god to bless Giotto soul"

A man with white bandage over his nose and dark brown almost black hair lift his hand to the sky praying.

"Hahaha yup let's just hope that he survive G's rage this time"

Another man in blue and white robe with a tall black hat laugh naturally as he look at his friends antics.

"I hate crowding"

A platinum blonde person stand up and walk away from the crowding herbivores feeling irritated from the loudness he choose to get out of the small room as fast as he can. It's too much for him to handle loud herbivores.

"Nufufufu.. did I hear it right? our little skylark can't handle a little noise? awww~"

Another herbivore appear out of nowhere great more crowding.

"Do you have a problem with me melon head?"

A tick appear on the said person.

"Oya Oya Do YOU have problem with me lost kitty?"

and... let's just skip this part.

xxx At the small xxx

A handsome young man with spiky golden blond hair felt shivers run down his spine. His hyper intuition is kicking in he had a feeling that his accommodation have burnt to crisp by now. He sigh he better search another place.

He look around at the small town hoping the town could have a place where him and his friend could crash down (not literally crash it down) but something irked him here. The town's people wear cloak in 8 in the morning why? It's su.. err.. scratch sunny.. well that's weird it's morning but the place looks like so deserted.

He doesn't like it one bit he better get the bottom of this.

xxx A few minutes later xxx

He walk around the town casually but the town's people keep glancing at him. Is something weird with him?  
Then he heard a loud murmurs but he did catch a bit at what'd they saying.

"Poor kid his mother got stabbed"

"Yeah and I think his father is traumatize or something"

"Hopefully he can find a place to.."

With a blink of an eye he quickly ask the town's people about them but they keep avoiding him as if scared or something. That's weird.


	3. Chapter 3

"That Giotto and Cozart ! They the one who'd wanted to make the vigilante group ! and now when everything is pile up I'm the one who stuck with the paperworks !"

G mumbling to himself while signing those troublesome paperworks he swore to his life he'll make Giotto pay for this. Then an idea suddenly pop in his head as he grin evilly. He can always collaborate with that creepy melon to tor-I mean punish his best-friend.

xxx.

Another creepy shivers run down his spine. He wonder if his escaped from those paperworks is worth it.

..

..

..

Yup totally ! why wouldn't it worth it ! Those stinking paperwork seems to be mocking him as if he'll stuck with them forever and torture his every fibers of his life. Giotto sigh, he doesn't know making a vigilante group can be so troublesome. It's Cozart idea why isn't he the one doing all this ! That guy ! He the one who'd should be signing those.. those evil paperwork !

As he lost in his thought blaming his friend for making he do all this, luring him with words. He gritted his teeth in annoyance his friend sure is sneaky one. He'll make sure the guy suffer one day making him swimming with those evil papers. He grinned maniacally scaring the others that look at him.

xxx

He scratch the back of his head as he think he still need to find those people from the rumors just now. He keep walk and walk and walk and.. walk until he finally in the edge of giving up as he think it's just a rumors maybe it's some pranks people played at him.

But that's not nice playing pranks telling people about another person death. He sigh.

Death is.. scary.. the thought of dying scare him. The thought about losing someone precious scares him. That's the reason why Cozart suggest him to make the group in the first place.

But he can't make it alone, he need helps from others so he search people that shares the same goals as him. It's hard at first but as months pass by he found the one he needed.. He didn't just found partners that shares the same goals but he found more.. a friend..

A group of loyal friends like a family.

BUMP

He was into much with his though he accidentally bump to someone and lost his balance and landed on cold hard road with his butt.

"I.. I'm so s-s-sorry sir.. I d-d-didn't mean to.."

Giotto blinks for a couple of second before he snapped back to reality. He wave his hand and smile warmly to the kid.

"That's okay, I'm not hurt how about you?"

"I-I.. I'm fine.." The kid stutter out.

Giotto eyed the kid curiously. The kid seems to be trembling. '_Is he.. scare?_' Giotto is about to reach his hand to the kid but got interrupt as he heard a loud scream. His eyes sharpened as his warm sea blue eyes turned into gold orange.

xxx

"Tell me where'd the kid go ! !" A guy wearing a blue cloak ask brutally to a girl while choking her to death.

'_Is he stupid or something ? How is she going to answer if do that to her !_' Giotto thought grimly. He know better to just randomly punch a guy he was sure the guy have other back up around here. So what he need to do is let the guy lowered his guard first.

Giotto look his surrounding and watch some other people with blue cloak. Even though the town's people wear almost identical with the guy just now but there's a bit different. The fabric.. He confirm it the guys back up is not much but he had a feeling those guys might be strong.

So whatever he need to do he need to do it fast and smart.

xxx A few minutes later xxx

'_9 down 1 to go_' Giotto thought happily. He had the feeling that the kid just now is the one they searching so he hide him in one of the shops here and he also bought a cloak for himself for disguises it's oddly very comfortable. The kid seems to trust him so he beg Giotto to help his friend.

The kid doesn't need to beg him cause he'll surely help it's his job after all.

xxx Skip a couple fight scene xxx

Giotto are now smiling in victory he just now beat another mafia leader who'd control the town. The town is stinking rich that's why they can produce so many expensive cloak but one day Colpe Azzurre famiglia attacked the town and claim it to be theirs.

Since the town is not protected from any other strong famiglia the town's people give in and endure their everyday life with fear. So they feel in debt to Giotto and wanted to give him their free land next to their town it's big and deserted so they didn't know what to do with it.

At first Giotto refused he doesn't want anything in returns but they beg him to stay nearby the town to protect them. They doesn't want the dark history repeat it self. Giotto watch the town's people plead and beg some kids even attacked him with the puppy's eyes look.

He sigh in defeat and agreed he said to them this will be his home to from now on so he ask them to treat him equally.

xxx

'_This is not good, how the heck am i going to explain this to the others ! Alaude would possibly bite me to death and say that I'm taking advantage from the town's people kindness ! Nooooo !_' While Giotto is at war with himself with so many thoughts lingerings in his brain.

The kid choose to bring him back to reality with tugging his shirt. Giotto snapped back to earth and look at the kid with curiosity. The kid fidget under his gaze but speak nonetheless.

"P-Please help my friend.."

The kid ask with his voice full of hope. Giotto smile in times the town will gain back their happiness he'll make sure of it and find a way to let his friends know how he feel about it to.

xxx

The kid dragged him to the deserted land that the town's people said and show him another person in cloak but the cloak is a lot different from the one he already seen. It's pink in colored and it's made out of silk but have been tainted with blood.

This ain't look good is the person injured? if so, is the person still even breathing? He need to help him fast !  
Giotto quickly nearing the cloak person at first Giotto thought that he'd be heavy but this person felt to light. He had to wondered is the person even eat properly?

xxx The kid house xxx

Giotto asked some help from the town's people if they knew how to treat an injured person. They gladly help him with anything he needed. Fortunately for him the town seems full with doctors. Especially with the girls.

xxx A few minutes later xxx

Giotto is now waiting outside the house with the kid he just help.

"Hmm.. hey I didn't even know your name.." Giotto try to start a conversation with the kid.

"C-Chiaro.." He answered.

"Oh.. wow what a nice name.. It mean light doesn't it?" Giotto exclaim happily.

The kid nodded.

"So how old are you kid?"

"E-eight.. how bout you?"

"I'm nineteen!"

He stare at Giotto with awe.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so young and b-brave"

"Heh, thanks for the compliment but I'm actually a coward and a loser at that.."

Chiaro stunned when he hear his savior, his hero, his role-model said. Giotto smile fondly and close his eyes as if thinking.

"But.. one of my best friends said that he wanted me to change this world, change this corrupted world to a world where we can live freely without hesitation and fear and even my childhood friend agreed with him at that.."

Giotto sigh as he continue.

"I doubt myself at first but I've learned my lesson when.. the girl I love got caught in the line.. she.."

Before Giotto said more the door burst open.

xxx Somewhere xxx

"That Giotto ! ! What take him so long ! we need to find another place to stay ! Those sadist wreck the house ! !"

G just finish signing the paper and payed back the damage that the two sadist have made. Next time Giotto need to find a house that made out of steel and need to find a job at that to payed each time they move and payed the damage those buffoons had done.

xxx

"So he is actually a she?" Giotto ask. The doctor nodded.

Giotto look at the doctor that had been uneasy since he blurt the news just now. Curious Giotto ask.

"So is there anything wrong with her?"

"S-She have a temporary animesia.."

Giotto sigh well he can't do anything for now he also need to... Oh shit, Giotto paled at the thought all the color drown out of his body. The doctor began to panicked but Giotto regained back himself as he quickly carried the pink cloak girl out of the house.

"I'll be back ! please tell the town's people to find a place for me and my five other friends could stay for a while before the house in the forest is finally done ! and.. oh ! small house is fine with us !" Giotto shouted at the doctor who is now dumbfounded at the sudden event.

But quickly do what he told as fastest as he can.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxx Somewhere xxx

Giotto is now carrying the girl he just help bridal style. She still wearing the pink silk cloak that hide her face. On their way to his friends he had been itching to see the face and just want to ripped cloak of her. But his hyper intuition said it be best to not do that.. well not here anyway

He sigh, he asked Chiaro about the girl information where she live or she even Italian, how old is she and many others important stuff he needed to know. But sadly he got none. Chiaro said he doesn't even know her name. But He said to him that she's a good person.

That's why he wanted to help her badly. Chiaro doesn't talked much about what happen so he just let it off he doesn't want to bring up some bad memories to the kid head anyway. Another sigh escaped his lip. But how the heck he send the girl to her home if he doesn't even know where'd she live !

He asked the town's people if they knew anything about her, still got none. She doesn't even live here ! It feel as if the girl pop out of nowhere without any background to boot. Shaking his head and smile to himself. That's just ridiculous thinking.

The doctor did said she had a temporary memory lost that's mean in the mean time he need to take care of her. Hopefully she can endure Giotto friends for a while.

xxx

"Giotto ! ! " G pop out of nowhere with face as red as his hair and about to throw tantrum at his so called childhood best friend. Which childhood best friend just dumped their paperwork on and only to take a looong day off and didn't think the consequence about leaving a creepy illusionist with blood thirsty skylark in a house that's even smaller than the bathroom !

How'd they all fit in the house is still a mystery. Ignored that for the moment while G stood there frozen seeing Giotto panting out of breath but with a person in a pink silk cloak with blood as a decoration on it. While the others did the same.

Alaude the one is back to reality first and show Giotto his handcuff and smirk. Giotto paled and got in his panic mode he just knew this would happen ! ! He just knew it ! They are his friends after all.

"You make me crowd with herds of herbivores for more than 1 minutes.."

Giotto life colored run out of his body

"Abandoning your responsibility to others and.."

Slowly he backing away from the blood thirsty skylark.

"You'd just rape someone to death"

Giotto already running away with his balls still attached between his legs well for now that is.

_"_It should be you the one who would rape someone to death ! ! NOT ME !" Giotto screamed to the top of his lungs hoping his other guardians would save him. But alas the looks on his guardians face saying that they'd are enjoying his suffering.

xxx After a few minutes life torturing full with tears and screams finally the explanation is done xxx

Alaude have finally calm down with a satisfying smirk pasted on his face. Leaving Giotto with two black eyes and swollen cheeks to remind him never ever make him crowd with herd of herbivorous for more than 1 minutes.

G sigh but still smiling nonetheless satisfy with Alaude ways for punishment well that's settle it after hearing the long explanation from his best friend. He agreed staying at the town and also doesn't mind at all about the pink cloak person.

The guardians also agreed that would mean they have found a place where they can finally do the job they supposed to do in the first place, without worrying crashing down the house each time they move, this time they have found it where they'll proud to called it home.

xxx

Tsuna felt his head just exploded and he didn't think he would even live after that impact. He tried to get up but his back is killing him. So he let a low growled still trying to regain back his memories and what had happened to him. His face darkened.

So many horrible things flashing back at his mind like a movies that just wont stop. He felt as if he can't even remember some of his memories. He hold his head feeling the head ached might coming back after this.

"arrhh.."

xxx

All the occupants turned their heads to the source of the sound as they widen their eyes at the person who is trying to get up but fail miserably and they can heard the person let out a low growled of irritation.

G smile what a strong will kid he thought.

While Knuckle is praying for the cloak person to get healthy as soon as possibly and they can send her back.

Asari just smile fondly and about to help the person but got interrupt when Giotto move to the cloak person faster than Asari. The guardians blinks for a couple of seconds before thinking something is suspicious about their boss they all know that Giotto is kind and a lovable person so they brush the thought off.

xxx

Tsuna heard a lots of noise which remind him a lot when he was back at home.. eh.. no.. it's remind him when he was a teenager. Which is.. weird. He quickly take off the cloak that he didn't knew when he wear it in the first place.

At first Tsuna heard a couple of shocked gasped then when he look up. His honey brown eyes meet with sea blue ones which Tsuna quickly let out a squeak in surprised, he froze for a second. Squeak, he.. just.. squeak ! ! He can't squeak ! His voice should've mature by now how the hell he can let out a squeak when his voice is gruff.

xxx

Giotto and his guardians gasped in surprised when the pink cloak person reveal her self. How should they say this in the simplest way. She's beautiful, elegant, cute, pretty and anything related to it. She has big honey brown colored eyes and long beautiful flowing brunette hair that pass her waist.

They look at her as she scanning the cloak in confusion. Giotto did tell them that she had a temporary memory loss but it's only temporary right hopefully they can send her back to where she came from as fastest as they can.

Giotto the one who move forwards and wanted to ask her some question. She look up and meet Giotto's sea blue eyes. "Eeepp.."

She let out a squeak. He chuckles, Giotto found it amusing to tease her. But she sure acting weird, she froze up for a second after the squeak then her face looks like she's panicking and touch her neck as if something wrong with her voice.

Giotto furrowed his eyebrows worried about her condition but the town's doctor said she doesn't have any serious injury only some cuts and bruise that can heal in due times.

"Are you okay?" Giotto ask her.

xxx Tsuna POV xxx

"Stai bene?" The person who'd look like me asked in Italian. I guess I should answered him. As I tried to voice out my answered only a soft 'aaa' came out my mouth, my eyes went wide did I turned mute? I hold my neck and began to tried to talk but nothing came out ! I tried again and again as the others occupants began to panic and asked me to stop and take a rest. Great ! I'm mute !

xxx

"She's mute" Alaude said bluntly. While the others guardians sweat-drop.

"Nufufufu, we'll already know that kitty.."

"I'll bite you to death melon head"

"Oya, oya, I can't play right now little kitty we all here need to help the little lost princess right there.." The melon head point his finger to the brunette. Alaude hate to agree but the melon head is right. The herbivore looks like a lost rabbit.

Giotto sigh as he scratch the back of his head he better ask the doctor again maybe he miss to check it up. So the only thing she could do is only squeak and say 'aaa'. Giotto sigh again for the up tenth time today this is so troublesome.

G who'd had been quiet all long have an idea pop in his head. He quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of plain papers to write on (Hopefully it's not the paperwork) while the others quickly catching up to him on what's his thinking.

xxx Tsuna POV xxx

Great now what am I going to do ! How'd the hell am I going to got back if I can't utter out a single word. I am dame-Tsuna after all even after 15 years have past I'm still have that dameness. While I was lost in my thought suddenly I just realize something or remember something really important about that twin-like person just now.

He's VONGOLA PRIMO ! That's mean I'm 400 years back to the past ! NOOOO ! This can't be ! Urggghh.. So many thought lingerings on my head making my brain ache back. This ain't look good. But it had a positive side if I'm mute that's mean I'm save from blurting all out anything and everything that might revert the future.

I sigh today is so hectic but at least my fever had gone. As I about to touched my forehead to check my temperature my eyes went wide again as I just notice my hands had shrunk ! Shrunk to the size that looks like when I'm age 13 !

xxx

While G and the others searching for pen that can actually write, Lampo is slacking off and doesn't even care what happened to the girl sure she's a little cute but taking care of her will be troublesome especially when she look younger than him or even the same age as him.

She might be an annoying little brat, they didn't even know what kinda person she is anyway. Lampo cross his arms at his chest as he huff in annoyance. He glance back to look at the girl. She's now looking at her hands trembling as if scared of something.

Did she had trauma or some sort. Lampo instinctively nearing the brunette. He blinks when he finally realize that he had stand perfectly in front of her.

Lampo look at her as she showed her trembling hands to him. Lampo tilt his head in confusion.

"Is something wrong with your hands?" Lampo ask. The girl could only nodded.

"Does it hurt?" She shake her head. Lampo sigh he could see the girl is almost in the edge to burst to tears somehow he can't bring himself to hate her. She makes him feel important, how'd he say this.. makes him feel like a big brother sort of.

He patted her head as he sigh he didn't believe himself doing this, the arrogant Lampo who will never show that he care actually patted a girl that he just meet great...

But her hair is surprisingly soft aside from the messy look. The girl look up at him with her big eyes staring straight. He feel his cheek heat up by the stare but he quickly look to side and said to her to rest.

"Don't worry we will send you back..soon"

She nodded as she rest back.

xxx Tsuna POV xxx

Oh no ! no.. no.. no.. How the hell did this happen to me ! Think Tsuna ! Think ! C'mon remember something ! C'mon ! Why is it so hard to remember ! I look at my hands trembling, I feel so scared right now, Is something wrong with me?

I wanted to called someone.. anyone.. Ha.. Hayato.. I called someone name Hayato but who'd.. A pain shot trough my brain it felt as if it's splitting my head in half. I wanted to screamed but my voice can't come out its painful. Then suddenly a shadow loom over me as I look up I recognize him as Lampo the first gen lightning guardian.

I instinctively showed my hands to him and it's trembling I can't stop it.

"Sia Qualcosa di sbagliato con le mani?" He asked is something wrong with my hands I nodded.

"Fa male?" I shake my head it doesn't hurt but it's scares me that my hands didn't listen to me it still trembling. I feel my eyes are about to burst. What ! I CAN'T CRY ! I'M NOT THAT WEAK ! b-b-but the body won't listen to me damn it.

Before my tears spill down my cheeks I felt someone patted my head as I look up Lampo is the one is comforting me. Now that's weird, I doesn't know why but somehow I know his not the type of character will show he care so easily more over the person he just meet.

As I keep stare at him, I see his cheek getting redder is he embarrassed about something or he caught my fever? He quickly look to the side and walk away as he said to me I need to rest and also some other stuff.

"Non ti preoccupare vi invieremo di nuovo.. soon"

I nodded and rest back. As I think I know about myself, my home, my devil tutor and the vongola but something is missing.. and seems like I can't remember what is it..

xxx

As Lampo sit back to his place as he can't help but to think what is bothering the girl that make her trembling that bad. He sigh, look what that girl have done to him change him to someone he doesn't even recognize himself.

His ear perked up as he heard a chuckle that's belong to none other than "Asari.."

"Hey Lampo, that's not like you to do that.."

"Y-y-you saw?" Lampo face quickly turned bright red as Asari nodded.

"But.. don't you think.. she also has that warm presence like Giotto does?"

They both stay in silence for a moment.

"Lampo-sama think that she does.."

xxx

"G why did you used all the pen !"

"Blame yourself Giotto ! why did you just bought only two pens when there are twenty stack of paperwork that needed to be sign !"

"Hn"

"Alaude you agree with him?"

"..."

"Where'd did Knuckle and Daemon go?

".."

With that Alaude walk away.. He wonder to himself what make him suddenly grouping with the herbivores in the first place. He blaming the melon for messing around with his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: The story take place where Giotto haven't established The Vongola yet I change the real KHR plot line a bit , and also I put something like telephone and some other stuff that haven't invented 400 years ago.

* * *

xxx On the telephone xxx

"Hey Elena.. ermm.. could you help me out?"

"Daemon-kun? Sure"

"Wha? -Kun?"

"It's Japaneses honorific !"

"Since when?"

"Asari-san told me, Its cute isn't it? I like it, can't I call you like that Daemon-kun?"

"Nufufufu, sure.. sure..."

Daemon smiling to himself with a hint of blushing, not a mocking grin or evil smirk but a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at the time like this but could you come to Ponte Di Fiducia tomorrow?"

"hmm? what's wrong?"

"You know my friends all of them are men.."

"Hu,uh"

"so.."

"So?"

"they couldn't possibly take care.. er.."

"taking care of what?"

"ermm.. a..

"a?"

"a girl?"

Why does it sound more like a question then a statement when he said that make him wonder himself.

"..."

"Elena?"

".."

"Are you.. jealous?"

"..."

"El.."

"Kyaaaaa ~ OMAIGOSH ! OMAIGOSH ! OMAIGOSH! I can't wait to see her ! ! She can be my little sister ! I promise I take care of her ! I'd would definitely love to help her ! for sure ! I'll come tomorrow at 8 ! See you ! Love you !"

Click

Daemon blink once, twice..

"I... love you to.."

He let a out a small chuckle in amusement then he hung up the phone as well.

xxx Monday 8.01am xxx

Tsuna blinks for a couple of second reminding himself that yesterday is just a bad dream but sadly fate is not on his sides. As he found Giotto and the other first generation guardians sleeping on the couch. He let out a small sigh.

First of all he got sent 400 years back to the past then his body shrunk to the size when he was 13 it's not only that he can't even speak for a while and even got his gender change. Yippe, not.

Moreover he can't even remember how the hell he got here in the first place, whenever he tried to remember whatever is he needed to remember is, his head felt like it would split in half. Pain would suddenly rush into his brain pounding it like crazy. It's useless, he let out another sigh. Why life so hard on him.

"Good morning.."

His ear perked up as he heard a soft and soothing voice greet him. It remind him greatly of his mother.. He turned around as his honey brown orbs meet Emerald ones. It's so beautiful that it drown him speechless well it's not like he can speak anyway but that's not the point here. She has a pale blond long wavy hair like his and a pair beautiful emerald like gems for eyes its truly a beauty to be admired.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! "

Oh, look she also act like his mother to, before he can even he already being glomp by the girl, stunned Tsuna doesn't know what to do aside from blushing madly. But he can't help but think he had seen this girl before but.. where?

"You are the most adorable thing ! ! Who'd would ever thought about throwing you away ! ! If someone had ever do that I'll rip his head of his neck and burn it in hell ! ! Don't worry I'll be helping does guys taking care of you ! and I want you to be my little sister ! So you won't feel lonely for being the only girl around here ! Oh, by the way for now on call me Onee-san OK?"

He doesn't know if he should be scared or happy about this.

"Elena? Is that you?" Giotto the first one who'd wake up from noise.

"Morning Giotto !"

"Morning.. what are you doing here?"

"Daemon called me last night asked me to help him take care of this precious and adorable little girl.. and look she look terrified and lost" As she still hugging the brunette to death.

"ah.. that's.. good? I guess"

"Have you talked to her?" Elena ask.

"She's mute.."

".."

"?" Giotto tilt his head in confusion.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER !" Elena angelic voice change into a roaring dragon and wake almost everyone up. Scaring those poor boys even Alaude know how scary Elena can be when she want to be. Daemon sure found one heck of a girlfriend.

Elena are about to tore Giotto and his guardians limbs by limbs but got interrupt when Tsuna save the day with tugging her dress. Elena stop and look at the little angel with a warm smile. The other guardians just stare at the sudden change of character and its scares them.

Tsuna quickly write something down and show it to them.

"_Good Morning Elana-nee san, Giotto and the others didn't do anything so please don't kill them.._"

Elena quickly coo-ed at Tsuna's cuteness and hug him(her) again.

"You're the sweetest.."

Tsuna sigh in relief that Elena didn't just kill his ancestors if he didn't stop her to tore their limbs apart, his existence would possibly be erase by now.

xxx

"You didn't ask her name yet? age? or where she live?" Elena have finally let Tsuna go because she need a rest.

While the other guardians still recovering from the newly discovered horror. They had to wondered how Daemon can still survive up till now with his body still in one piece.

"We all too tired yesterday searching for pen, medicine and clothes for her so we just went to sleep.." Giotto said and already forgetting the event just now.

"So y'guys want to take care of her in this small room?" She said while crossing her arms at her chest and raising her eyebrow.

"Actually today we're going to a small town nearby" This time Asari spoke up.

"Eh? the nameless town?"

"Nameless?" Lampo ask.

"Yeah, after Colpe Azzure invade and conquer the land the town become nameless but somehow when I'm on my way, the town look more lively and looks like is waiting for someone to come"

G grinned

"Looks like you still don't know, Giotto beat the crap out of that bastard and now the town's is free but they does not want any protection from other famiglia so they asked Giotto to live there and give him a free land to live nearby and that's where he found the girl"

"Oh my that's such great news but.. is the girl will be fine? I mean you didn't take her here without her parents permission did you?"

"I've tried asking the town's people about her but none of them know her" Giotto said Elena left speechless of a moment.

"It must be scary wondering alone at unknown place.. poor girl.."

"Nufufufu she one tough girl wondering alone at that dreaded place where the Colpe Azzure lingering.."

"Hn"

Silence

"Oya, Oya what with the silence?"

Elena smile oh so sweetly to her boyfriend and glomp him.

"awwww you compliment her !"

Daemon quickly blush at the intimate skin contact.

"Yare, yare I didn't know that they had gone to 'that' kinda relationship.." Lampo said sarcastically trying to get revenge on the melon bastard always bullying him with his illusions. While the other Guardians could only chuckles at their sadistic illusionist antics who could've thought he have a soft spot.

Well no matter at least Elena the only one who can control Daemon into a normal person well not fully normal. While Tsuna heard all the conversation just now, tilt her head in wonder what 'that' kinda relationship meant. She tugged Giotto shirt and began to write something.

"_Erm, blond person what am I gonna call you?_"

Giotto chuckles and scratch the back of his head as he smile.

"Well if Elena wanted to be your nee-san we all can be your nii-san right?"

Tsuna nodded while Giotto began to introduce each of the Guardian no need any introduction about Elena as you can see yourself who she is.

"Oh ! we didn't even know your name, you do remember your name right?" Giotto asked uncertain about the brunette condition. Tsuna nodded mean she remember it as she began to write.

"_My name is Tsuna_"

Giotto tilt his head as he recognize the name supposed to be Japanese but how the heck the girl got herself to Italy. As the same process being repeated Giotto asked Tsuna answered with scribbling.

"Did you got separated with your parents?"

"_No_"

"Eh? No? Then where are your parents now?"

Tsuna stayed silents doesn't know how the heck is she gonna answered his question if she lied Giotto would definitely can detect it. Well here's go nothing..

"_I don't have any __parents_"

Well that's half truth because technically her parents doesn't even exist yet. Giotto let out a small sigh. He understand about being an orphan. He grew up on his own with his best friend as a support that's why his care for his friend a lot.

"Well I've got good news for you ! you'll be living with us from now on !"

Giotto piped up Tsuna life force are being washed down out of her body. This isn't good, this is bad ! How can she interfere the history like this ! She crossed her pinkies as she hope she doesn't disturb anything related.

"Say do you don't remember your full name?"

Crap hope this little white lie wont be found out. Tsuna shake her head.

"Well that' okay as long as we got your name it's find no need to make that horror face"

Tsuna nodded while looking to the side this isn't good her dame-self are about to resurface. This is one habit that Reborn said whenever he wanted to know if Tsuna is lying or not he would always look to the side whenever he tell a little white lie.

"So how old are you?"

Giotto voice rang up as she brought back to earth. While thinking how old the body of her currently in anyway while Tsuna just randomly picked any numbers that she find suitable and began to scribble again.

"_13_?"

"Your not sure do you?"

Tsuna nodded while blushing in embarrassment, Giotto look at his soon to be little sister blushing cutely and can't help want to coo like Elena also but he need to hold the urge he can't do that Elena would possibly let hell brake loose.

"Well that can't be help.."

xxx

"Giotto ! we've done packing up our stuff and.. this.."

G let go fifty stacks of paperwork on Giotto (not so)frail hands while he let out a small yelped in surprised how heavy those evil papers weight actually is.

"is your stuff" G said grinning.

"You got've be kidding me.."

"fortunately nopee"

"b-b-but who gonna help Tsuna walk? she cant even stand yet.."

While G and Giotto glance back where Tsuna had been laying. She have been carried by Alaude bridal style with Tsuna blushing like a mad cow. Giotto gripped his paperwork and even could burnt it down to crisp if G hadn't calm his friend down. G sigh, really he need to do something about Giotto's hands that could easily light up fire any time he want. maybe some glove?

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if Daemon character is OC, thats because when i read the manga Deamon seems like a nice guy when his girlfriend still alive. He become like that is because she died :C and I still cant forgive him what he had done to my little chrome-chan ! But hey in this chapter Elena still alive and they just got together so I put his character a little bit off the line xD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for taking a long time to update this and warning get ready for time skip ! (well not much)**

* * *

A few week have passed Tsuna have adapt to the environment and she kinda like it apart from she being a girl. With Elena constantly harassing her using her as a dress up doll. With Giotto dotted her and also the others guardians teasing and antics she felt a bit overwhelm by the attention but really happy at the same time.

Today is a day off for Giotto of course with a lot of cursing and yelling he successfully make G to agreed to gave him a day off and he wanted to spend it with his lovely little sister !

"TSSUUUU-CCCHHHAAANNN ! ! !"

Tsuna ears perked up. Thank god Giotto had arrived if he a little bit late she was sure she would be dead by Elena violent ways of dressing up. Today Tsuna wear a simple yellow summer dress with her hair being tied up into a twin ponytails.

Giotto stand by the door staring at her as if she is some kind a rare animal. The second he back to his usual self he quickly attacked the girl with a bear hug and that almost suffocate her to death. He quickly let her go and literally skipped away.

Tsuna felt her eyebrow is twitching is this really her great great great grandfather that help her when she fighting the marshmallow maniac. She can't really get used by her ancestor ways of dotting her. The first time he set her foot in at the town is really different.

The town is more lively and more cheery everyday. The towns people also treat her nicely but she can't help but feel something is missing every time when she felt really happy something irked her up and ruin her mood. They would always asked her if there something wrong but she can't help but lied to them she doesn't want to make them worried they are her friends after all.

Tsuna blink for a couple of seconds she was carried away by her thought and now she lost tracks of her brother/great x3 grandfather. Where could he had gone to. Tsuna wondered around the town while looking at some shops. Then she stop at the cake shop. She stare for a moment at the mopy blond hair.

_Found him_

Tsuna grinned and enter the shop.

"Oh hello welcome Tsuna-chan your brother is at the chocolate section" The owner said with a knowing smile  
_that Giotto forget about her again_

The owner sigh since the day they move in the town everyday is like a fiasco. Tsuna nodded while smile warmly at him. He showed her where Giotto is.

"UWAAAAA ! TSU-CHAN ! SORRY, SORRY I LEFT YOU AGAIN I JUST.. I JUST.." Giotto keep rambling about how sorry he is and how he got distracted by the evil smells of delicious chocolate cakes. Tsuna sighed and patted Giotto's head.

While the owner watched them with amusement much to his pleasure he still need to do his worked.

"Oh ! Giotto the mansion will done in a few days,isn't it great Tsuna-chan? be sure to come here often okay?"

Tsuna nodded and write something done.

"_Of course, we will always come here and I mean it literally " _

The owner nodded knowing Giotto a single day without cake is like a day without oxygen.

Giotto quickly composed himself and return to his usual calm demeanor which is really shocking at how quick his personality can changed. Well this is Giotto we talking about.

GROWLED

Both of them stare at the source of sound. Tsuna face quickly turned red as tomato as both them chuckles.

"Well look at the time it's almost time for lunch how about you both go now there's a new restaurant a few blocks from my shop and I heard their foods really good and here you go I've done packaging the cakes like the usual"

Giotto thanked the owner and want to pay it but the owner refused to accept.

"On the house"

He said with a grinned.

"B-bu..t"

"No buts"

He said while pushing Tsuna and Giotto outta shop.

"Hello Giotto, Tsuna, you both got kick out of the shop?"

Michelle laugh a bit while looking at Giotto red face. Michelle have a short dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She is the most famous tailor in the town and she's the one who made their clothed. Some say Michelle like Asari but Tsuna know the truth is Asari the one who like her. Oh well whatever she's not a matchmaker.

"Well actually we on our way to the new restaurant"

She clasp both of her hands in excitement.

"Hahi are you both on a date !"

She said out loud startling both of them, Giotto felt as if he could explode right now right there. The whole town cheer. Giotto frantically deny it.

"NOOO ! NOO ! You got it wrong Michelle ! I just want to have a lunch with Tsu-chan and since I got a day off I.. I.. aaarhhh ! Let's go now !"

**xxx **

"Annoying Michelle and her annoying imagination look what she have done the whole town think I'm on a date now"

Giotto mumble while dragging Tsuna to the restaurant. When they both arrived they froze on the spot. This is why Michelle would think they on a date.

The restaurant look fancy and its look like its perfect for couple. Tsuna eyebrow twitch. That's it she had enough of this nonsense. She was about to drag Giotto somewhere else but Giotto seems..

"Ermm.."

Tsuna sighed.

"_Want to try the dishes inside?" _

Tsuna asked Giotto, he quickly lightened up and dragged her in.

**xxx **

"Ara? Tsu-chan and Gio-kun is here.. are you both"

"Nope ! no we are not on a date Elena we just wanted to try out the dishes aren't we Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna nodded frantically. She really had enough of people keep saying she on a date with Giotto. She still have her man pride inside damn it.

Elena grinned while Daemon smirked.

"I didn't said you both on a date I actually wanted to says are you here to tried the food"

"Nufufufufu, oya oya does that mean you both really on a date? "

Both of them turned beet red.

"No we are not !"

**xxx **

"Hello Giotto and what a surprise you come with Tsuna-chan!"

"Please let lust us order our food?"

Giotto patient is at his limit already. The waiter chuckles.

"Alright, alright can I have you order?"

"_What is the most special dish here?_"

"Sauteed Clams In Tomato Saffron Sauce"

"Sound nice !"

Tsuna nodded in agreement.

**xxx **

"Hmm~ vong..gola.."

Tsuna tilt her head.

"_What's wrong_ _Gio-nii?_"

"Doesn't that sound nice?"

"what sound?"

"The name.. vongola !"

Tsuna paled her life drained out of her.

_It can't be can it.. Don't tell me.._

"That's it ! Vongola !"

Giotto shouted a loud while the others look at him as if he is some sort alien. Tsuna face palm she can't believe it. When the food arrived Giotto happily eat his food while Tsuna felt something is about to happened and that something is not so good well for her that is.

She was about to..

POOF

Giotto fan away at the sudden smoke attacked and quickly on his guard while Tsuna blinked for a couple of seconds for it finally registered her head. There sitting a young man in his teens sipping a cup of espresso while smirking at her.

She become more paler than she already is and fainted.

"Chaouss Primo"

The hitman lift his cup of espresso and drink it again.

* * *

Do you know I actually run out f idea xDD that's why I didn't update but now its on its track again (maybe) hopefully y'guys could forgive me :X


End file.
